


Colonisation, selon l'UNSA [FR]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Colonisation, selon l'UNSA [FR]

[[Compilation d'enregistrements vocaux, témoignages des citoyens de l'UNSA]]  
Demande annuelle des avis de la population concernant les intéressés, extraits et regroupement.

Résumé.

L'UNSA est la première faction à s'être formée. Anciennement désignée comme les Etats Unis d'Amérique, un resserrement des alliances couplé à l'expansion d'un programme de recherche terrestre et spatial international né de la décision d'agir pour la préservation de la planète en fin de 2014 a finalement permit l'unification des différentes nations impliquées sous la même bannière. Le phénomène s'accentua entraînant de nouveaux pays de différents coins du mondes.

En fin 2018 les initiatives de sauvetage de la biosphère terrestre permit d'unifier les efforts mondiaux et acheva la formation de l'UNSA. Dans le même temps le publique et surtout les entreprises privés purent constater le potentiel phénoménal des nouvelles technologies de modifications environnementales développées pendant le sauvetage. Les nouvelles ambitions concernaient dorénavant les frontières extraterrestres.  
L'UNSA avait donc pour projet de fonder la première base Lunaire permanente, qui devait également servir de test de terrain pour les nouvelles technologies environnementales développées. Une explosion du domaine spatial par les entreprises privées entraîna une vague d'intérêt et de financement supérieur à l'époque de Neil Armstrong, rapidement, des plans de vaisseaux élaborés ont commencé à être testés via des maquettes et finalement la première vague de colon furent placés sur une orbite lunaire en 2026.

Parallèlement, une entreprise privée en collaboration avec l'UNSA, l'entreprise Horizon, qui à l'époque fournissait des équipement d'extractions et de forage de ressources ainsi que des blindages antiradiation, a vite compris que l'espace pouvait être la mine de demain.  
Un accroissement de sa production et donc de son profit pendant les années qui suivirent lui permit de financer, avec l'appui d'un prêt auprès du programme spatial de la faction, la construction d'un grand cargo miner, assemblé en orbite grâce au nouvel ascenseur spatial bâtit par l'UNSA. Une suite d'événements bénéfiques à l'entreprise lui permit une expansion en parallèle de la faction jusqu'à obtenir en 2042 une indépendance totale et devinrent ainsi la corporation Horizon.

Cet extrait de l'histoire est important pour l'UNSA car celle-ci venait alors de se doter à la fois d'un allié et d'un concurrent. En effet l'entreprise est depuis devenu une nouvelle faction en total indépendance au même titre que l'administration des nations unis, ces derniers ayant un gouvernement fondé sur le gain et l'appât du gain, leur expansion se fait bien plus rapidement et leurs ambitions sont nettement supérieures.  
Cependant l'UNSA possède toujours pour l'instant le monopole de la colonisation extraterrestre, dans laquelle se déroule de plus les premières tentative de ce qui est alors, de la terraformation.

Ces début de terraformation amena sur Terre à l'avènement de fervent partisans de cette initiative, les Filles de Gaia, dont les doctrines religieuses leur permirent de prendre de l'importance dans le régime mondial de par le nombre de partisans qui les ont rejoint, majoritairement des généticiens, océanographes, écologistes ou même de simples adulateurs. De même que pour les Fils d'Héphaïstos plus tard, le poids de cette organisation et leur indépendance les amenas à côtoyer l'UNSA et Horizon en temps que nouvelles factions.

l'administration commence à ressentir cette concurrence car là où elle avait autrefois le monopole de l'expansion Humaine, elle se retrouve à partagé son siège avec ceux de trois autres factions. Sa stratégie a alors changée, que le système solaire soit colonisé par les autres de Mercure à Sedna soit, mais il faut à tout prix nous approprier la plante Mars.  
En effet la planète rouge est un point stratégique essentiel dans le système, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que malgré les début de colonisation interplanétaires des factions, personne n'a pu s'y implanter.  
Les raisons sont nombreuses : la planète elle-même constitue une cible privilégiée pour la colonisation pour chaque faction, en effet elle est relativement proche, avec une faible gravité qui permettrait une orbitation facile des vaisseaux et autres infrastructures, une abondance des ressources minière en surface ou proche de la surface, une atmosphère ténue mais toutefois suffisante pour faire fonctionner des éoliennes et un soleil suffisamment intense pour utiliser des panneaux photovoltaïques.  
De plus, en parallèle de ses caractéristiques, Mars constituerait un point d'échange et de desserte majeur pour le reste du système solaire ce qui en ferait en cas de colonisation, un précieux noeud de communication interplanétaire.  
De ce fait une appropriation non-réglementaire de Mars résulterait irrémédiablement en un conflit d'envergure encore jamais rencontré.

La situation de L'UNSA est restée de ce fait stagnante pendant encore des décennies, ne pouvant se concentrer que sur la terraformation de la Lune et le maintient de la biosphère terrestre malgré une population grandissante atteignant à présent les 15 milliards d'individus. En effet leur politique primant le facteur Humain avant tout ne permet ironiquement pas de constituer une raison suffisante pour entamer la colonisation d'autres mondes, en effet les autres factions craignent qu'avec un développement humain excessif la colonie fasse les mêmes erreurs que sur Terre, à savoir une surpopulation et consommation qui pourrait détruire les mondes occupés, même en cas de colonisation réussite.

Il fallu attendre 2059 avec un changement déterminant, pas seulement pour la faction, mais pour l'espèce Humaine.  
En effet les Satellites d'Observations, Imagerie et Traques d'Exoplanètes (SOITE), en orbite autour des planètes externes, mit en place depuis deux décennies dans le but d'identifier de potentielle cibles de colonisation interstellaire par les Hommes, ont confirmés la nature tellurique jusque la supposée des planètes du système TRAPPIST-1, déjà bien connu des astronomes car découvert en 2015. Les nouvelles techniques d'imagerie optique et sur les autres longueurs d'onde ont permit d'établir précisément les caractéristiques de surface de ces mondes. A ce moment les quatre factions se concertent, que devraient elles faire ?  
Envoyer une sonde ? Trop long; Préparer un vaisseau interstellaire ? Pourquoi, ce n'est pas très judicieux; Mais si cette décision est prise, qui partira ?  
En plein cœur du débat faisant rage entre les représentants de chaque factions, les politiques de l'UNSA planifiaient secrètement un retournement de situation qui changera à jamais l'avenir de l'espèce Humaine. 

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, la faction demande la revendication des terres Marsiennes pour y implanter une colonie permanente. Elle propose quelque chose d'inédit, un accord trans-faction regroupant les quatre factions majeures de l'humanité sous une même bannière, créant ainsi la Fédération Trans-gouvernementale et Factionnelle Humaine (FTFH), ou Fédération Humaine.  
L'objectif de cette manœuvre est d'implanter une base Marsienne appartenant à l'UNSA mais dont la population serait composée d'adhérents de chaque factions dans le but d'établir une mixité basée sur l'égalité des traitements donnés à chaque individu ce qui permettrait, à terme, de facilité une cohésion de ladite population. L'argument supplémentaire cité durant l'annonce au conseil des factions réside dans la facilité de construction du vaisseau générationnel en orbite, les pionniers de toutes les factions seront autorisés à embarquer pour la traversée spatiale jusqu'au système cible.

Le conseil reçu cette annonce avec beaucoup de froideur, le principal argument étant l'incompatibilité de certaines factions, principalement celles des Fils et des Filles. L'UNSA explique alors que Mars pourrait alors arborer plusieurs colonies spécialisée avec une capitale pluriculturelle, la terraformation de la planète devra quant à elle se faire jusqu'à permettre uniquement un développement humain en surface. Pour y parvenir les seules modifications apportées concerneront la température, pression et l'oxygène. L'eau et la réserve de biomasse sera assurée par des fermes célestes.  
Les arguments ce sont transformés en longs silences, et contre toute attente, le conseiller des Fils d'Héphaïstos prit la parole d'un air assuré et valida cette décision, en précisant que non seulement ça pourrait marcher, mais également que ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de nouer des liens durables entre les factions.

Un nouveau débat prit alors place, concernant la manière de s'y prendre sur place. La logistique, le financement, le soutient des ressources, l'équipement etc.. 

Finalement, l'initiative finale fut lancée, avec le soutient des autres factions, l'UNSA, désignée comme pionnier, implanta la première colonie Marsienne. La planète rouge est dorénavant sous son influence, et un siège secondaire des factions y est fondé, au coeur de la capitale pluriculturelle.

De plus, l'initiative officielle de cet accord trans-factionnel s'est concrétisé par la signature du traité de Mars, impliquant le partage des ressources d'un monde, ou son Hominisation par plusieurs factions à la fois.  
Enfin, la construction du premier vaisseau générationnel en direction d'un système extérieur se fit en orbite autour de Mars, avec l'implication et la coopération de toutes les factions.

Aujourd'hui les siècles ont passé depuis la création de la Fédération trans-gouvernementale et factionnelle Humaine, et l'UNSA malgré ses difficultés d'implantation a réussi malgré tout à s'installer sur la Lune, Mars et Ganymède qui devinrent un centre d'enseignement et culture élevé au sein du système solaire grâce à son pluriculturalisme. Situation possible grâce à ses prises d'initiatives passées et sa capacité à persévérer pour offrir le meilleur du potentiel Humain à tous.

[[Fin de la compilation]]  
Souhaitez vous accéder à un autre renseignement historique ?


End file.
